Jace Learns Some Family History
by 0nceup0natime
Summary: Magnus decides the time is right to tell Jace about how he walked in on his ancestors in a compromising situation.


Alec walked back into the room mere minutes after walking out.

"Weren't you going to change?" Jace asked him.

Alec said nothing, he couldn't find the words.

"Alec?" Jace repeated his name a few times, hoping to get his parabatai to say something.

Before Alec could say anything Clary walked into the room with Magnus following close behind. Alec in the meantime had turned a nasty color somewhere between green and white.

"What's going on?" Clary asked approaching the two boys.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out but Alec seems to have lost his tongue somewhere between his room and where he's standing," Jace replied.

Magnus pushed both Jace and Clary aside and approached Alec.

"What is it?" he asked, concern obvious in his voice.

Alec opened his mouth a few times, took a deep breath and finally muttered something that only Magnus could hear. Magnus stared at him a bit and then burst out laughing.

"That's it?" Magnus asked after catching his breath.

"I'd like to see you if you had just seen your sister and her boyfriend going at it. In your own room too!" Alec said defensively.

With Alec's outburst, Jace was now the one in hysterics.

"You…Isabelle…Simon…your room…"

Alec looked distressed.

Clary walked over to Jace to try and calm him down while Magnus tried to soothe Alec.

"It could have been worse, you should have walked in on them naked in bed. Trust me, I'd know."

Surprised, Alec turned to Magnus, "You're speaking from personal experience then?"

Magnus smirked and looked over at Jace, "More personal than you can imagine."

"What's that supposed to mean," Jace said defensively.

"Oh nothing, just that I remember walking in on a very compromising situation with relatives of yours," Magnus said waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner at him.

"I don't believe you."

"You really should. It's actually quite the epic love story I suppose. Would you like to hear it? I can be sure to include _all_ the details," and again Magnus raised his eyebrows at Jace.

"Now, where shall I begin? How I walked in on your few times great grandparents, naked in bed, in a dungeon-"

"In a dungeon?!" Jace all but screamed.

"Yes of course," Magnus said like it was a common occurrence. "Now stop interrupting me, don't you want to hear more?"

Jace grumbled and Magnus took that as permission to continue.

"It was a dark and stormy night-"

"Seriously?" Alec interrupted.

Magnus made an impatient noise.

"Do you want me to tell the story or not?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well then stop interrupting me," Magnus said. "Now, where was I…ah, yes, it was a dark and stormy night, the eve of an impending war, and your some great grandfather Jace, William his name was, had gone running off to save his love."

Everyone at this point was looking at Magnus quite skeptically, for he had begun to raise his voice and throw his hands about in such a theatrical manner that they had a hard time believing him. Noticing their stares, Magnus sighed.

"Fine, I'll make this long and complicated story short. I walked into their dungeon prison, where I find them naked, in a bed, under the covers, together," Magnus waggled his eyebrows again. "I think you can put two and two together, we're all big kids here aren't we?."

Magnus was smirking at Jace's expression, quite proud with himself for rendering Jace speechless when so few have succeeded. Magnus was feeling confident in his victory until Jace decided to open his mouth.

He looked directly at Clary and in the most serious voice he could muster said, "So, what do you say? Shall we go find ourselves a dungeon and let history repeat itself?"

It didn't take long for Clary to smack in across the face and storm out of the room.

Jace held his face in pain and started grumbling about just joking and Alec collapsed on the floor laughing.

"Don't you laugh Alec, I've got stories about _your_ ancestors too," Magnus said calmly.

Alec stopped laughing and turned a slight shade of pink.

Jace put aside his complaining to laugh at Alec, it was too good an opportunity not to take some entertainment from his friend's obvious discomfort.

Magnus left the two boys alone and went looking for Clary.

_I'm sure I've got a story or two for her too._

**A/N: This has been posted to AO3 as well. And of course I don't own any of the characters.**


End file.
